


Requests Book

by CheetoFlavoredCake



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetoFlavoredCake/pseuds/CheetoFlavoredCake
Summary: A book where you can request anything for me to write {Besides NSFW stuff, I don't do smut}OC's Welcome!!Fandoms I write for:CreepypastaBlack ButlerAnimal CrossingLegend of ZeldaAnd potentially more in the future!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11





	Requests Book

Hey there! This is my requests book, where you can request anything to be written for the following fandoms!:

Creepypasta

Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

Animal Crossing

Legend of Zelda {Any edition, I've played most of them and have watched every playthrough}

And potentially more in the future. 

I do not do:

\- Incest 

\- Underage 

\- NSFW 

I do write:

\- OC's {As long as you provide a detailed description or link to their looks/personality}

\- Self-Insert's

\- Character x Character 

\- v i o l e n c e {I can get into the nitty gritty details--}

I write when I have the time and motivation, so if your request takes awhile, I deeply apologize, my motivation comes and goes as it pleases.

If you prefer to private message me, my discord is CheetoFlavoredCake#2920 and my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cheetoflavoredcake .

I'm always open and always on, so feel free to message me anytime.

With that said, I hope you all have a great rest of your day/night!


End file.
